gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gryff Whitehill
Gryff Whitehill is a character in Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series and is the fourthborn son of Lord Ludd Whitehill. Biography Background As a child, Gryff was routinely bullied by his older brothers. His father, Ludd, stood up for him however, saying, "A Whitehill is a Whitehill", even if he was fourth born. He grew into an aggressive, pushy man who desires to rule a castle of his own, and takes much pleasure in usurping control of Ironrath and humiliating Rodrik, its legitimate lord."."Sons of the Harpy (episode)" He is described by Duncan Tuttle as being a "fourthborn son with something to prove"."The Sword in the Darkness" At the time after the Red Wedding, Gryff was at Harrenhal."The Lost Lords" "Iron From Ice" When Ramsay Snow states that a garrison of Whitehill men will be stationed in Ironrath depending on how Lord Ethan responds Ramsay will ask Ludd Whitehill if he has someone he can trust to lead the garrison, Ludd confirms this and states that his son Gryff will lead it."Iron From Ice" "The Lost Lords" Lord Whitehill bursts in on Rodrik Forrester and explains that his son Gryff is on his way from Harrenhal to meet up with the Whitehill's garrison at Ironrath. He will lead them to ensure the Forresters stay in line. It is also mentioned that Gryff is the fourth born son of Ludd Whitehill."The Lost Lords" "The Sword in the Darkness" Gryff appears in person in this episode. The Whitehill soldiers occupying Ironrath begin to assemble in the court yard and set a tent on fire. Gryff then shows himself to the annoyed Rodrik Forrester and declares control of Ironrath despite resistance from Rodrik and Elissa. He then demands residence in the Great Hall forcing Rodrik to comply. Later a Whitehill guard is bit by Talia and Gryff demands justice from Rodrik. When Rodrik grabs and defends Talia he is pushed to the ground by Gryff continuously and demands that he stays down threatening him saying that Talia will meet the same fate as Ethan."The Sword in the Darkness" "Sons of Winter" As Ironrath is still occupied by Whitehill soldiers. Lord Glenmore agreed to wed Gryff to his daughter Elaena Glenmore. However Elaena disagrees with the forced marriage and seaks out Rodriks help. It is agreed that Rodrik will kill Gryff Whitehill with the help of Arthur Glenmore's elite men. Rodrik then confronts Gryff as he is 'punishing' the maester for 'letting the bite wound fester.' Rodrik stands up to Gryff and confronts him, after a small brawl the Glenmore men march in and take hold of the Whitehill soldiers. The player is given the option to simply imprison Gryff, or beat him with increasing amounts of severity before Elissa steps in and stops Rodrik from killing Gryff, lest the Whitehills take vengeance on Ryon. At this point the player can choose to send Gryff to the dungeons or alternatively spit on him, or knock him out before having him sent to the dungeons. If Gryff is maimed but not knocked out, he will groan that he cannot see meaning Rodrik possibly blinded Gryff's left eye. He is then dragged to the cellars."Sons of Winter" "A Nest of Vipers" Gryff remains imprisoned during Ramsay Snow's visit to Ironrath. However, he is later freed by the traitor. Gryff later leads the Whitehill ambush of Asher Forrester's hired pit fighters as the arrive in Westeros. After Asher and Rodrik are trapped in the port town, Gryff rides up on horseback, commanding the attack. He looks on smugly as either Asher or Rodrik remains behind and is slain by his soldiers."A Nest of Vipers" "The Ice Dragon" If Rodrik had survived the Ambush at the Harbor, Gryff would appear, alongside Lord Whitehill, and would be seen leading the Whitehill army towards Ironrath. Upon Rodrik's ambush at the Whitehill camp, Gryff is seen conversing with Ludd and remarks that he will cut off Ryon's legs so he may not be able to escape. Ludd also gives additional orders to kill Ryon if he was to die under circumstances. If targeted, Gryff is seen abusing Ryon until he is confronted and stabbed in the lungs by Rodrik. Upon his defeat, Gryff begins to whimper and pleads to Rodrik for mercy, which the player can either behead him or let him bleed out while taunting him for being a coward. If Ludd was killed instead, Gryff is later seen entering Ironrath and leading the assault on the castle. Family Tree Appearances Quotes Spoken about Gryff Image Gallery Gryff Whitehill.png SID Gryff Livid.png SOW Gryff Great Hall.png SOW Gryff Smug.png NOV Gryff Smug.png WhitehillArmy.jpg TID Gryff Defeated.png TID Gryff's Head.png|Gryff's decapitated head, held by Rodrik Forrester. References ru:Грифф Уайтхилл Whitehill, Gryff Whitehill, Gryff Category:House Whitehill Whitehill, Gryff Whitehill, Gryff Category:Status: Determinant Category:Articles with Telltale related content